From Caught to Kissed
by rockstar1212
Summary: The night of Jenna Cavanaugh's accident, or The Jenna Thing. What I wish had happened between Toby and Alison. Toby admits to liking Alison, and she admits she likes him. What happens? How will Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna react? Pairings: Alison/Toby.


**From Caught to Kissed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, I really like the idea of a Toby/Alison pairing, even though it's impossible now that they are both dead, but still. It seems interesting, I mean think about it. The popular girl and the bad boy, it just seems realistic. Anyway, please review.**

**---**

**(Alison's Point of View)**

As I ran across the street, ready to scare the living crap out of Toby Cavanaugh, I glanced back at my house. From where I stood, I could make out four shadows in the big bay window, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings.

Of course, my friends thought_ we,_ the five of us, were playing a harmless prank on Toby. However, this was not the case. Earlier in the week, Jenna Cavanaugh, Toby's stepsister, had asked if I could do something for her. She needed me to light a firework from the base of Toby's tree house, to get him into trouble. She wouldn't exactly tell me why, but I would find out soon enough.

As I approached the tree house, grabbing a firework, I didn't think to look in. I knew Toby was in there, just like always, but I didn't expect Jenna to be in there with him. So when I moved back so I could see inside the tree house window, I was shocked to see Jenna sitting there. I watched in silence as Toby undid Jenna's bra and ran his hand on her bare skin.

I gasped, and Jenna looked out, eyes wide, and saw me. Her expression made Toby turn around, and I dropped the firework, but it was too late. The firework was lit, and it was now exploding into the tree house. A loud boom followed, and I ran.

All the way across the street to my house, I ran. I didn't turn to look back, because I was too afraid. I sat on the steps of my side porch, trying to catch my breath, as I heard footsteps, and also, sirens. What had I done?

I sat on my steps, knowing the girls were still inside wondering where I was, as paramedics climbed into the tree house and retrieved Jenna, who lay limp in their arms. Oh my…I thought, thinking this was not what either Jenna nor myself had in mind.

It wasn't until I laid myself flat on the porch that I heard footsteps. I looked up just in time to see Toby coming toward me. My eyes widened, and I watched the scared look on his face turn to anger.

"You." He said, sticking his finger out at me. I decided I should play dumb, just to see where that would get me.

"Me…" I said, rolling my eyes. I glanced at his house before continuing. "What's going on over there?"

"Like you don't know. Alison, what have you done?!?"

"I didn't do anything Toby Cavanaugh, nothing."

"Yes you did, you lit that firework and shot it right into my tree house."

"And do you know why?" I gave him a hard glare, daring him to blame me again.

"Why?"

"Because Jenna, your sister, asked me too. She wanted you to get in trouble for something and out of her life. Now I know why." I looked at him steadily, my gaze not faltering at all, as he looked shocked.

"J-Jenna asked you to do that?"

"Yeah, Toby, she did. She wants you out of her life, so you'll stop…doing what you were doing tonight."

"Alison, I never meant to hurt Jenna, if that's what she told you…"

"She didn't tell me anything. I didn't know why she wanted you gone until I saw you in the tree house window tonight. Toby, how could you do that to her?"

"I don't know, Alison, okay? I'm a boy, I guess I just…wondered about it."

"But she's your stepsister!"

"Well maybe when I was doing that to Jenna…I was wishing it was someone else."

"Like who, Toby?" I still couldn't believe him, but now he had me interested.

"Like you."

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping, while my eyes widened.

"I've always had the biggest crush on you, Alison DiLaurentis, you just never gave me a chance."

"Toby…I don't know what to say."

"I shouldn't of told you…now you'll hate me forever."

"I could never hate you Toby, especially not after what you just told me."

"You already do." He turned beginning to walk away, toward the woods, instead of his house. I knew the girls would be alright, so I followed him.

"Toby, please wait." I said once we were both in the woods. He stopped, turning around, and I knew he hadn't known I was following him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." I told him, simply, sitting down on the brick wall that was in the woods behind mine and Spencer's houses.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay, Alison? I should've never said that."

"I'm glad you did."

"Yeah? Why? So you can tease me forever?"

"No, because…I've always kind of liked you too."

"Really?" His eyes widened, and he walked over, sitting beside me.

"Really." I whispered, looking at him. I never realized before that his eyes are blue, not black like everyone thought.

"Alison…I thought you hated me."

"Call me Ali…" I whispered, moving closer to him. It was then that we heard leaves crunching. "Oh my god, Toby. Someone's there."

"Shh, it's okay. I'll protect you, nobody can hurt you." He put his arm around me, pulling me to him, and we stayed like that for ten minutes, until we were sure what or whoever it was had gone. "Are you okay?"

I didn't realize until then that I was trembling. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be scared, Ali. Nobody can hurt you as long as I'm around."

"Thanks, that means a lot." I pulled back a little, looking up into his eyes.

When he leaned down to kiss me, at first I was shocked, but then I started to relax. His hands snaked down my back, settling around my waist, while my arms were draped around his neck. When I felt his tongue pressing against my lips, my first instinct was to pull back, but I didn't, and instead I let him in to explore my mouth.

About five minutes had passed before he pulled back, but I didn't want that. I wanted this so much, and I didn't want this to end. "Toby…don't stop."

"Ali, are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never wanted this more than I do right now."

"But you're only in 6th grade…"

"So what? Please Toby, don't make me beg."

"If you're sure…" He said softly, kissing my lips once again.

This time, he pulled away, and started kissing my neck. I sighed, thinking how much I loved this, as he kissed up my jaw line. His lips reconnected with mine as his hands moved down my sides, toward my waist.

He tugged lightly at the bottom of my shirt, and I let him pull it over my head. I pulled his off too, before we went back to kissing. His cold hands trailed lightly over my stomach and sides, before mine were on the top of his jeans.

He pulled back, much to my disliking. "Ali…we shouldn't. It's not right."

"Don't you want this to happen, Toby?"

"Well, yeah, of course. But I don't want to force you."

"How is it forcing? I want this, Toby. I wanna go farther with you than anybody else…I really like you, I trust you."

"But maybe you shouldn't…look at what I did to Jenna…" He trailed off, and I sat up.

"Toby, I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me, and I trust you when you say you'll never let anything happen to me. God, Toby, what more can I say?"

"Ali…I just don't think we should be doing this."

"But I want to, and you want to, you told me you did."

He looked down, defeated, as I put my lips to his cheek. I ran my hands down his arms, and he looked up at me.

"Ali, I'm not the kind of person you want to…do it with…I'm just not."

"Yes, you are, Toby. I know what I want."

"You don't even know me…and after tonight you'll never get to."

"Huh?" I was confused now, trying to process this information.

"I'm going to tell my parents and everyone that I shot the firework into the tree house."

"What? Why?"

"Because…I love you too much to let you take the blame."

I bit my lip, "You love me?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, "I really said that didn't I?"

"Yeah…" He looked away, but I grabbed his face, making him look at me. "Toby, I love you too."

"No, you don't, you don't know anything about me."

"You don't know anything about me either."

"Your best friends are Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, while you're also friends with pretty much every girl in the 6th grade. You five became friends while volunteering, and have remained close ever since. You call Jenna Snow, because her hair looks like Snow Whites in the Disney movie. You play field hockey, and want to make the JV team. You constantly talk about people with your friends. You get perfect grades in every class except Science, because you don't understand it. Your favorite class is English, while your favorite school food is pizza, but you don't eat the crust. You don't eat tomatoes because just looking at them make you sick…need I go on?"

"Wow…how do you know all this stuff?"

"Because, Alison, I love you. When you love someone…you know the little things that nobody else knows."

"But Toby…are you like a stalker? How could you know everything, even the tomatoes thing?"

"I knew you'd think I was a stalker, I knew it." He stood up, grabbing his shirt. I quickly jumped up, grabbing his shoulder, and spinning him around.

"Don't walk away, Toby, please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I know a lot about you too." I shook my leg, which I only did when I was nervous, as I began to recite my list of Toby facts.

After I was finished, he looked at me. "You do know me." He smiled, and I nodded. "But Ali, I just can't."

I sighed, dropping my head. "Fine. But how about you come hang out with me and my friends for awhile before going back to face your parents. You know, you could just play dumb, act like you weren't even there, did anyone see you?"

"No, but I don't think…"

"Didn't you say they'd send you away? Toby, if you tell them you did this, even though you didn't, you'll be leaving…you'll be leaving me."

"Ali…don't act like this please. This is hard enough already."

"Please, Toby, don't leave me."

"What if one of your friends tell them I did it? I know they were more than likely watching out your window."

"I'll make sure they won't. Your secret is safe with us."

"What secret? I didn't do anything."

"Your other secret…"

"Oh, are you going to tell…them about that?" He nodded toward my house, and I shook my head. "Thanks."

"No problem, as long as you don't tell that I lit the firework." He sighed, but nodded.

"Deal." He said finally, holding out his hand, which I shook, saying 'deal' back to him.

"Come inside and hang out with us. My parents are away, and my brother is at his friends house."

"Alright."

We went in the back door and walked into the living room, where Spencer was the first to look up from the television.

"Ali, where have you been? We were worried you…" She trailed off as she saw Toby walk in behind me. "What's he doing here?"

"He just needs somewhere to hang out for awhile, okay?" I knew they'd agree, because I had something that I constantly held above their heads. That may sound mean, but I can't help it, it's the way I am.

"Toby, I'm sure you know Spencer, as well as Aria, Hanna, and Emily."

"Yeah, I've seen you guys around."

"Around, like staring in Ali's windows." Spencer was the only one brave enough to speak.

"Spence." I hissed, glaring at her.

"It's okay, Ali." Toby muttered, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Anyone want anything?" I asked, "Popcorn, soda?"

"Sure." Aria said, and Emily and Spencer nodded. Hanna just looked down at her not so skinny self unsure.

"Hanna…?"

"No thanks." She muttered, and I shrugged.

"If that's the way you want it." I said, turning and bringing Toby with me to the kitchen. "Look, I need to know something. Are we like…a couple?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Well, duh."

"Okay, then. Ali, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." I smiled, and he lightly kissed my lips.

We walked back into the living room a few minutes later to see the girls lying in their sleeping bags. I set the bowl of popcorn down in the middle of the circle we always formed with our sleeping bags, and gave everyone their soda. I watched Hanna eyeing Spencer's coke with hunger, and I handed her the extra one.

"I thought you might end up wanting this."

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly, and I followed her gaze over to Toby, who was sitting at the foot of my sleeping bag.

"So," He asked, "Is this all girls do at their sleepovers? Eat and prank people and talk?"

"Well, yeah." Spencer said, "And we play games."

"Like?"

"Truth or Dare…MASH…plain Truth…ummm…" Hanna said, trailing off.

"And do girls play Truth or Dare like guys?"

"Depends on how guys play." Aria said simply, shrugging.

"We play where we talk about girls, and dare each other to call up the girl they like." Toby said, looking at me, before looking back at the girls.

"Well," Spencer said, thinking. "Then yes, girls play just like guys."

"I see." Toby nodded. "And I'm assuming if I asked who, Miss Spencer Hastings, likes that she could call, she wouldn't trust me enough for that?"

"Nope." Spencer said, but then glanced up at me.

"It's not like I'd go and tell them. All the guys here think I'm a freak anyway, what's it matter." Toby shrugged, "Hey, Ali, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Its right down that hall, first door on the right." I recited, thinking how many times I'd told my parents friends where our bathroom was.

"Thanks." As he got up and walked down the hall, I dropped to my knees on my sleeping bag, smiling widely at the girls.

"Oh my god guys. Toby is the coolest ever!"

"How's that?" Spencer asked, twisting her face into a confused look.

"Seriously Ali, two hours ago you thought he was a freak." Emily said, staring right at me.

"Well, that might've been a lie…"

"What?" Aria asked, snapping her head from the television to look at me.

"I'm just saying…that I've kind of always liked Toby, I just never told you guys."

"Why not?" Hanna asked, frowning.

"I was afraid…you guys would make fun of me." I said, knowing this was the only time the girls that seen my confidence this low.

"We would never make fun of you, Ali." Emily said, hugging me.

"Yeah, Ali, you should know that. You don't make fun of us for who we like, so why would we make fun of you for liking Toby? Sure, we think he's a little creepy, but if you like him, we'll work on loosening up on that." Spencer hugged me, as did Aria.

"Ali, you're our best friend. Best friends don't make fun of each other for liking someone." Hanna ended, hugging me.

"Thanks guys. So…umm…if I told you guys I kissed Toby in the woods…and it went a little farther than kissing, what would you say?" I bit my lip, knowing I was pushing it.

"Oh my god! Alison!" Hanna and Aria were squealing, and Emily was laughing excitedly.

"Tell us everything." Spencer said, and the others nodded.

"First we were just talking and he said he was gonna take the blame for the firework because he loved me too much to let me get in trouble."

"Awww." was heard all around before I continued. I didn't even realize Toby was standing there until I was finished.

"And he told me all these little things that he knows about me, like how I feel sick just looking at tomatoes, and he knew that, and that's so awesome! Only you guys know that, and my parents. But anyway, then I told him all this stuff I know about him, and we were sitting on the wall talking and we heard leaves crunching, and he held me making me feel better. And then…he kissed me."

"Oh, Ali. That's so cool." Spencer cooed, and the others quickly nodded.

"And we were kissing and he pulled back but I told him I trusted him and wanted to go farther with him and stuff like that…and eventually he gave in. But, don't worry, we didn't get any farther than taking our shirts off because he stopped it, saying he couldn't do it and it wasn't right. Everything you expect the girl to say, so that made me like him even more. God, he's so amazing."

"Why, thank you." I heard, and we all snapped our heads to look at Toby, who was standing in the hallway, leaning against the corner of the wall, smiling.

"I…didn't know you were standing there."

"I'm glad." He told me, coming closer. "Because then I wouldn't of gotten to hear how awesome you think I am."

"I really said that? You heard me?"

"Ali, it's okay. I'm glad I did." He smiled, pulling me up to stand beside him, and he kissed me, just lightly, right there in front of the girls.

"Aw how sweet." Aria and Spencer laughed, while Emily and Hanna were mumbling something about how cute we were together.

We pulled back, and I smiled at the girls, and they smiled back. They knew I was happy, because as of right now, I had everything I'd ever wanted.

**AN: Wow, this is my long oneshot. Ten pages long in Microsoft Word. I think that's a new record for me. Anyway, how'd you guys like it? Was it okay? I wasn't sure how to put this all together, or exactly how the girls would react, but I chose that they would support Alison. So, please review.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
